James Allen Carver
Description At first glance this man looks to stand at just above average height, with stocky, angular features and a cut, muscular build of almost 200 lbs of pure animal. James boasts well tanned skin and deep brown eyes, a shaved head and an unkempt shadow of a beard just as rugged and dark as the sound of his voice. A large tribal tattoo winds and curves it's way from his right wrist up to his neck, both ends stopping in several black, curving points, expanding mildly around the back of the shoulder and corner of the chest in thick, delicate spirals of differing size and number. Of particular note is the long scar that starts from the top left of this man's brow and painfully crosses diagonally over his nose. The scar begins to fade as it spears it's way down his cheek. {Written by Morgan Huijon} Personality Despite the features of his outward appearance, James is not as dark or unforgiving as he may first appear. On the contrary. Though he is quiet, (something he's picked up through his career), James shares many of the traits and qualities of popular fictional characters such as Vin Diesel's Riddick, Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell operator Sam Fisher and BioWare's Commander Sheppard. Traits that one might expect from all of these examples that include altruism, courage, Determination, loyalty and fortitude among others. On the whole, James is no stranger to war, death or pain. When asked how he copes with the things hes done and been through, his response would be something to the effect of "I just treat like another day in the office. It's my job." James' job defines him and he loves what he does and believes that he is making a difference in the world. He is a patriot to the very end and he wouldn't have it any other way. Mirroring his career, James is just as quiet and largely out of sight. Though he loves his parents, the time away has distanced him from them and conversations with them tend to lead to extended silence. His sister is the only person James largely confides in. Though he keeps things darkest or most problematic to himself, he does open up to Eryn now and again. Caring, highly intelligent and understanding for her age, Eryn is often Adam's source for sound advice when he feels he has nowhere else to turn. This has been especially true after his failed relationship with his former high school sweetheart. Eryn remains Jame's closest and trusted ally. Death is not something Jame's prefers to think about, instead drowning out such dark thoughts with adrenaline-pumped snowboarding runs through snowy peaks, intensive back-packing trips through the mountains, high-speed motorcycle rides across long expanses of highway and generally anything that keeps him from being to still for long periods of time. When he's not working or enjoying himself on vacation, James can be found keeping himself in shape with runs that stretch ten miles or more daily and vigorous lap swims to match. He has accepted that some day death will come for him. That it comes for everyone at some point. James recognizes his job is extremely dangerous and that one day he may not come home to his parents, his grandfather or his sister but he also recognizes that those are the risks involved in the things he does and he would never give it up. Ever the risk taker, James is prepared to accept the consequences while reaping the rewards of his high-octane, warrior lifestyle. {Written by Morgan Huijon} Pre-Game History Before he was ever a member of the Navy's elite special forces, James grew up in a stable christian family (A religious view he does not share) and has always moved from one home to another following his father's work. As a result, Jame's has never had any friends for to long and is slow to make friends to this day. The only constant that remains is Jame's athletic, go-getter, adrenaline junkie attitude. As a kid, James fell into such sports as track, paintball and football until his highschool years where he became a diehard rugby player, reveling in the mud and blood until his successful graduation to a college university of his choice. However, disenchanted with his career path and inspired to become a Marine, James visited his city's local career center and applied to try for the Corps. force reconnaissance teams. He was abruptly denied for his showy tattoos and It wasn't until his second year in college that he was presented with the opportunity to try and become a SEAL after successfully completing a navy challenge program that visited to his city that year. James wasted no time in accepting the offer and a year and a half later, after grueling effort, James was posted to his first SEAL team, marking the launch for what would later become not just a career, but his life and his passion. James got his first taste of combat another year down the road, when his group was tasked with the protection of a handful of spent nuclear fuel rods inside of a decommissioned nuclear facility. The ensuing firefight, the defusal of a makeshift bomb and later, the close call in hand to hand combat in that operation earned James not only the scar cutting it's way through his face but also invaluable combat experience. A requisite for the Navy's Special Warfare Development Group. This, coupled with an outstanding performance record and a gracious recommendation from his commanding officer, James was later offered a chance at trying out for the secretive DEVGRU where his continued success paved the way to the big league. Under the direction of his superiors, James has had the opportunity to train and specialize in long range combat, attending the Marine Corps. scout sniper school. However, James has never had to put these unique skills to work.. Yet. Carver has since seen his career rush headlong into the forefront of combat, Fastly becoming an experienced war veteran. James and his entourage have taken the fight to several high profile terrorist factions over the years. Altogether, they have saved numerous lives, escorted one foreign national, protected economically vital shipping routes from piracy and conducted direct action operations against opposing middle eastern forces. The team's last mission remains the most mysterious and questionable. Conducting a clandestine drug sting operation deep in the heart of the South American rainforest, the commandos put an end to the business with one loss to their name. Shortly thereafter, according to the debriefing of sole survivor Petty Officer First Class James Carver, the team was beset upon by what he could only assume to be the native people of the area who had attacked the commandos in a frenzy of mass hysteria. The strangeness of the encounter, says Carver, is that not only did the natives seem oblivious to the repeated warnings the SEALs issued before the attack, but during the attack, the natives never once retreated or halted in their advance as the massive fire power of the team sought to overwhelm and discourage them. They appeared to be in a trance as they were unaware of virtually everything. Even the grenades. Forced into close combat, James noted that the combatants killing his companions lashed out with their hands and bit into the commandos with their teeth, throwing themselves feverishly at the team and without any regard for their own lives. Wounded, James and his remaining partner manage to escape by leaping off the edge of a nearby cliff into a large river. His closest friend and team mate drowned after suffering a gruesome head wound beneath the water's surface. James' career is hanging by a thread after his sustained injuries as well as the bizarre and unexplainable encounter. {Written by Morgan Huijon} Pertinent Connections * Valli Leet -a Technocrat with phenomenal intellect, this scientist/inventor has taken the mortal soldier and put him into a situation where there's the great potential for reward... or death... *Slate McCormick -a chance meeting at the restaurant of Steyer's first target led to conversation that could become the roots of a friendship... provided Slate doesn't discover just why the man is in the city in the first place... *Kearna Tierney -the dossier gave a basic outline, but there's more to this tempermental British chef than Steyer could ever dream of, even with the hints provided by Valli and the Technocracy Notable Information * has never been shot * uncomfortable around arachnids, large centipedes and scorpions * raised Christian, now agnostic * Service Branch: USN; Rating: Special Warfare Operator First Class (SO1); Call Sign: Steyer Category:Bookcase